


One of A Kind

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's TSOStarker Week [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Iron cock, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Object Penetration, Older Man/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, misuse of nanites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: TSOStarker Week: Day 1Prompt: Tentacles / Rough sex-Sometimes, Peter just needed it rough.He needed to forget, to be taken without care or control and he trusted Tony to do it. He needed it, craved it with a kind of desperation that felt like an endless black hole just eating away at him.Tony would make it better. He would always make it better. He’d fill Peter up with so much of himself that there wouldn’t be room for anything else. Not even a single thought.





	One of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> 3k of some of the raunchiest porn I've ever written with hentai-styled nanite tentacles.
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker-inactive.tumblr.com/post/178185834691/tsostarker-day-1-prompt-tentacle-sex-rough))

Sometimes, Peter just needed it rough.

He needed to forget, to be taken without care or control and he trusted Tony to do it. He needed it, craved it with a kind of desperation that felt like an endless black hole just eating away at him.

Tony would make it better. He would always make it better. He’d fill Peter up with so much of himself that there wouldn’t be room for anything else. Not even a single thought.

This time, Tony started out with nipple clamps. Top of the line with a chain connecting them, Peter hissed when each one was put on. The chain had some weight to it so even without doing anything, they were already tugging on his pinched nipples. It stung but God, did it feel so good…

Peter whimpered when Tony tugged on them, just enough that his little pink nipples were pulled taut.

“I know it’s not enough for you, baby,” Tony whispered in his ear, all low and hungry with that same insatiable need that was gnawing Peter’s insides. “Don’t worry, this isn’t the end of what I got planned. No, no, sweetheart, we’re just starting… Now, nod your head if you wanna keep going…”

As expected, Peter was furiously nodding, tears prickling in his eyes because he just knew this was going to be intense. This was going to be what he needed…

“Good boy…”

Peter squirmed on Tony’s lap, nuzzling against the older man’s neck. His little cock was already hard, had been hard ever since they entered the bedroom. Beneath his ass, he could feel the older man’s erection straining against him. He knew every tiny wiggle only added to their growing desire for one another.

“More, daddy… More, please…?” Peter begged breathlessly. He wondered if Tony was going to use a ball gag on him.

He yelled when, in the next moment, Tony shoved him off his lap. Sometimes he forgot just how strong Tony was but during these moments, Peter remembered perfectly well.

His face was shoved into the pillows, an unrelenting hand caught tight in his hair. The other hauled him up by his hips, bringing his ass up into the air.

When he didn’t move, that hand slipped around to his back, pushing him down so that his chest pressed against the bed.

“Daddy…” Peter moaned when it had the clamps rubbing against the pillows. It gave the teen such a sharp, satisfying pain that couldn’t help but try to get more.

The action only earned him a swift, hard slap to his ass. It was unexpected, so the high pitched whine Peter gave was completely uncensored. Normally, such a thing would make the boy go still, but with the need riding him hard, Peter only squirmed even more. Maybe that was what Tony had been expecting because another slap stung his other asscheek.

Peter’s moan only grew louder but there were no other spankings. He felt Tony’s hand rub soothingly over his burning cheek and he sighed at the touch. Instead of being disappointed, Peter only looked over his shoulder, cheeks red and mouth gaping wantonly.

_What did daddy have planned?_

Whatever it was, it had Peter licking his lips because Tony already had the lube out.

The older man’s hard cock was already shiny with slickness, the thick girth of it so heavy that instead of bobbing in the air, it hung low under its own weight. Peter’s mouth watered, legs spreading further in response.

“I’ve been holding off on doing this,” Tony’s calm, collected voice said. “But I think…”

He coated two fingers with lube then looked down at the desperate teen. Tony smiled at what he saw, a dark, hungry thing that had Peter’s stomach fluttering in anticipation. He palmed Peter’s pink cheek with his warm palm.

“Yeah… You really need it today.”

Immediately, Peter was asking for it, no, begging for it. He knew he didn’t need to, Tony would give it to him the way he wanted to no matter the begging. But there was something so satisfying about seeing the older man’s expression shift, just that tiny bit as the need in him rose.

“Need it… Please, sir… Need you to fuck me,” Peter said in that soft, needy voice of his.

His voice was higher pitched than normal, desperate with need. It wasn’t quite a whine yet, though Peter was sure he’d be making all sorts of embarrassing, high pitched almost feminine sounds when they really got to it. Normally, Peter was lucky enough that he wouldn’t quite remember, too lost in the pleasure to give a damn or be embarrassed by anything coming out of his mouth.

Tony had him face forward again, pressing down on his chest so that Peter was being held in place.

“Mm…” Peter’s muffled voice came through as Tony started to stretch him out. The boy was impatient though, ready to get on with it.

Tony took his time, making sure Peter was able to take the two fingers he gave him. It felt good… Tony’s thick fingers dipping inside him, getting him ready for the older man’s cock.

Tony finally positioned his cockhead against Peter’s eager hole when he deemed the boy ready. The teen gave a sigh of pleasure when

Tony pushed his cock inside. The stretch always left Peter breathless, that first initial thrust when his body resisted before it gave way. His insides were stretched over Tony’s cock, forced to accommodate his lover’s thick girth. But once he got used to it, Peter was ready to go. His hips jerked in Tony’s hands, all too keen to start.

Tony indulged him, the pace moderate but satisfying. On any other day, this would be enough. Peter loved the feeling of Tony’s cock inside him, would love nothing more than to just do this… To stay on his hands and knees, the sharp sting of the clamps distracting him with every tug while he was being fucked open.

After a few thrusts, Tony grew tired of rutting into Peter in this position. Tony pulled him onto his knees, arms wrapped around the boy in a possessive but loving embrace. One hand played with a pinched nipple, making Peter this at every jolt of pain/pleasure he felt.

But Peter’s mind burned for more and Tony knew it. Fortunately, the older man didn’t keep him waiting and soon, the older revealed just what he was planning for his boy.

Peter’s eyes widened, feeling the change inside him immediately. The smooth glide of Tony’s cock fucking into him became impeded, not entirely but it was all too obvious that something was happening. Between the previous thrust and the next one, something changed. Peter could feel it and he moaned, hands clutching the older man’s arms desperately.

“Feel that, baby boy,?” Tony panted into his ear. “Do you like it, hmm? That’s the nanites, kid… Tell me how it feels…”

But Peter’s mind was locked onto the sensation, his mind trying to make sense of what he was feeling. He could still feel the heat of Tony’s bare cock inside him, but there were bumps… Prominent blunt ridges that tugged on his rim every time Tony pulled out. And it wasn’t just at the tip of Tony’s cockhead, it was … it was all over.

Peter whined, confused because it felt good but it was something he had never had done to him before. Of course not, Tony was the only one that could do this for him…

Once he was able to overcome the strange feeling, it actually felt… good… More than good… The different textures of the nanites covering Tony’s cock were stimulating his insides. It was rubbing against him, the bumps and ridges making him feel so hyper aware of every change. It Peter moaning and begging for more.

More… More… More…

Peter didn’t realize he’d been chanting it until he heard Tony’s breathless chuckles.

“So greedy, baby…” Tony murmured. “So fucking greedy but I love that about you…”

Tony’s pace increased, his hips smacking against Peter’s ass in a loud, shameless sound as he continued to fuck the younger boy.

The teen was a mess of sensations. A brief, singular thought appeared, a wish that Peter could actually see what it looked like… Tony’s beautiful thick cock covered in the gleaming red and gold of the nanites. The thought quickly melted away as Tony’s cockhead grazed that sweet spot inside him.

“Ngg!” Peter gasped when Tony continued to tease him with his cock. The odd shape of the nanites made Peter jolt and squirm with pleasure.

Then he cried out when Tony’s cock slipped out of him. Peter felt so achingly empty that he actually clawed at the thick muscle of Tony’s arm that was holding him. Peter was being hauled off the bed and Peter could do nothing…. Didn’t want to do anything as Tony manhandled him out of it.

Tony pressed him up against the wall and hooked one of Peter’s knees over his elbow. Peter, being flexible, had no problem bending and twisting whichever way Tony wanted him. The boy shivered, sighing in pleasure when Tony’s cock slid back inside him in a single, deep thrust. The pace was slower than before but Peter knew Tony was working up to something even better.

The older man had something planned. He always did. Peter’d head lolled back against the firm press of Tony’s chest. He was making little whimpers, pleasure and pain blurring in his mind.

“Ah… You’ve been such a good boy for me…” Tony purred into his ear. “I got one more surprise for you…”

Then all movement stopped and Peter almost cried again, wanting that delicious friction.

But then something… touched him. He held his breath because he could feel one of Tony’s hands clamped on his hip while the other braced them against the wall.

Something smooth and cool brushed against his ass. Peter took in another sharp inhale when he felt more of those things running over his skin.

“Look, baby… Look what daddy has for you.” Peter could hear how smug the older man was so he glanced down just in time to see something, a familiar swirl that looked almost liquid but he recognized it immediately. It was almost beautiful how the nanites constructed themselves into one smooth, thin body that resembled a tendril of flexible metal. Wide-eyed, Peter watched as that exquisite piece of tech wrapped itself around his aching cock.

Tony was controlling the nanites and right there, a thin smooth tendril was wrapped around his cock.

“Fuck…” Peter gasped breathlessly, then watched in amazement as it started to move. The tendril worked his cock in a smooth, seamless motion and Peter choked on his spit alone because he could feel more being put to use.

More nanite tendrils were appearing, running over his body, caressing his skin and the metal was turning warm from his skin. Peter knew it was all being controlled by Tony’s beautiful mind. He shuddered at each caress, almost unable to believe this was happening. 

Peter started thrusting into the tight, smooth grip of the first tendril. He couldn’t help it… The movement only had him shoving back against Tony’s cock and it was almost too much…

But Tony wouldn’t be who he was if he only pushed Peter to the brink. No, Tony always had to Peter right over, screaming and crying as he broke apart in pleasure. He wouldn’t stop until Peter was an incoherent mess.

“You like it, baby?” Tony moaned into his ear. “It feels good for me too… Your tight ass is basically milking my cock now… I can tell how much you love this…”

One tendril swirled up into existence, thin and dextrous right in front of his face. Peter watched, eyes glazed over in pleasure as it wrapped around the thin chain of the clamp and _tugged_.

The boy’s cry echoed in the room and tears actually spilled over his cheeks. His nipple felt like it was on fire, the nerve endings so sensitive and aching. He whined when Tony slid his warm hand up, a thumb caressing the sore nipple.

“There’s more… So much more, baby boy” Tony warned him, thrusts punishing and rough.

It was a blessing to be warned but Peter was barely given a moment to brace himself. He should’ve expected it but his mind was in a haze of pleasure. He still squeaked and almost jumped when he felt the nanites tendrils brush against his hole.

Tony was still buried inside him but that didn’t seem to stop the man from trying to fill him up even more.

“T-Tony…” Peter cried out. He started shaking his head. It was too much, too much, but he fucking wanted it. He wanted it so bad that he was practically crying for it, tears stinging in his eyes because he was so goddamn grateful for his lover.

“I know, baby, I know…” Tony whispered, “You can take it. I know you can take it…”

Peter almost so bed when he felt the first squeeze in. It didn’t hurt. The lube and Tony’s rough fucking allowed the nanite to slip right on in. The second and third encountered more resistance but eventually, they too worked their way inside him.

Peter was being stretched apart more than he ever had been before. It sent a thrill up his spine. His mouth was agape, shameless moans spilling out without a care. The sound of his own voice along with Tony’s groans and words made Peter all the more desperate for release.

This was what Peter wanted.

The stretch wasn’t extreme, but the sensations were otherworldly. Peter could feel the tendrils inside him… one… two… three… Three thin nanites tendrils that just added to the girth already stretching him open.

Peter had never felt so full. And the worst… or the best part was that those things actually moved inside him. The teen was basically limp in Tony’s arms, trusting the older man completely even as Tony continued to fuck him. It felt so strange and bizarre but Peter couldn’t deny how much pleasure he was getting from it.

His cock was leaking continuously now, precum wetting the red and gold metal of the tendril working him over.

The boy’s eyes were shut, focused entirely on the sensations but even then, his dark lashes fluttered every now and then. He was so focused on the feeling of Tony’s cock plowing into him and the sinful touch of metal on his skin and inside him that he didn’t even notice when more appeared.

Unlike the ones that Tony used to touch him with, these formed around his arms and legs. The thick, solid nanites crawled over his skin, wrapping securely around his limbs in thick bands. With an almost terrified gasp, Peter was being lifted into the air. His feet were only a couple inches off the floor, but it was enough of a height difference that it sent his heart into overdrive. He was soaring high on pleasure, pain, and adrenaline and Peter knew that there would be no one else in his life that would ever make him feel like this.

He let out a wail when Tony used the nanites to fuck him back onto the older man’s cock. He was sure that there would be bruises on his skin from this, especially with how hard they were fucking him on Tony’s cock.

But Peter didn’t care. This… this was what he craved for, this complete domination of his body where only Tony could make him do what he wanted.

Tony was moaning with him, no doubt enjoying the way Peter’s tight body still welcomed him in. Even with the thin nanites tendrils pushing into him, Peter was still tight and wet for him.

Once Tony got the boy literally bouncing on his cock, the older man knew they wouldn’t last long. It was a hard, rough fucking and it was the best fuck either of them has ever had.

Peter’s writhing and moaning body being held by the nanites… Tony using his own tech in the dirtiest way just so that he could turn his sweet, beautiful boy into his own personal fucktoy.

Fuck… This is what they both needed.

“This is what you needed, hmm?” Tony grunted, using the nanites to drop Peter on his cock. He made sure to get in good and deep, making the nanites stimulate and press against the boy’s prostate.

“You just want to be used…” Tony growled, fingers pressing down on his hips. Another short, rough thrust had Peter crying out. “Want to be my own personal fuck toy…”

“Yes, yes…. Please, sir, this is… everything ..” Peter tried to gasp out, but it was so hard to form words when his mind was hazy and his nerves were lighting up. He could only cry and keen as he was being consumed by pleasure.

“Thought you’d look so pretty being fucked by two cocks, but I’m not sharing you, baby boy,” Tony panted, “And now I don’t have to.”

He sounded so smug and so possessive. There was only one way for Peter to respond.

“Yours…” Peter groaned, head lolling back once more. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, lost in the pleasure. “Only… yours…”

“That’s it…” Tony growled in approval. “Only I can give you this… You’re mine, baby. This hole is mine and every time you need to be fucked full like a little slut, you’re gonna be coming to me…”

They were both getting so close. It was on a couple thrust later when Peter could no longer hold out. His body felt so sensitive and overworked, the nanites teasing every sensitive spot. Tony’s words in his ear were also too much, the way the older man’s dirty words slithered into his ear and echoed in his mind.

With an almost pained moan, Peter came the very next thrust. Tony’s groaned when he felt the boy clamping down on him and he felt the surge of heat when the older man came. Peter’s cum spilled out in a thick white mess, staining the nanites and dripping to the floor.

Tony was able to bring them to the bed before his knees weakened. Peter laid against his chest, recovering for a moment. They were a mess of fluids, both flesh and tech. Peter was speechless over what had occurred and he reverently kissed the housing unit the nanites stayed in until Tony put them to use.

Without a word, Peter slipped off the bed onto his knees. In front of him was Tony’s softening cock, still half hard. The nanites tendrils that Tony had used to fuck him with were gone, but the ones that covered his erection were still there. They gleamed with fluid and Peter sighed in want, leaning forward to take his lover’s spent sex into his mouth.

Tony hissed at the feeling but when he glanced down at his lover, he only slid his fingers through sweat damp curls.

“So greedy…” Tony murmured with that same dark hungry need in him that mirrored Peter’s. “My greedy boy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
